Underworld
by nikki3
Summary: Chapter 1 up! NARUSASU Sasuke is a vampire sworn to kill lycans. He encounters Naruto who gets caught in the crossfire...
1. Prologue

Title: Underworld

Rating: PG for now

WARNING: SHOUNEN-AI. Well, not yet anyway.

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto. And don't own "Underworld" either.

Author's notes: This is my attempt to crossover the "Underworld" storyline with Naruto. This fic would be mostly centered on Sasuke. And for the NaruSasu fans, I'm planning on using this pairing. Yes, Naruto is dominant in this setting, mostly because it's my preference. I just like the idea of Sasuke as the uke. It's a bit dark but I hope you guys will like it.^^

Prologue

The war had all come to a halt in a blink of an eye. Zabuza, the leader of the lycans, werewolves was defeated. The lycan horde scattered to the four winds in a night of flame and retribution. It seemed that victory was within our grasp, the very birthright of the vampires.

Six centuries have passed but the ancient blood feud refused to settle down. The times have changed and so have our methods. The war had become even more perilous. The moon no longer held her sway as the more powerful lycans could turn at their will.

Our orders remained the same: Hunt them down and kill them all one by one.

Those like myself, a Death Dealer, had become weapons of the previous centuries, a relic, obsolete.

Pity.

I lived for it.

TBC...

Author's notes: Well, that was short wasn't it? It'll get longer as time goes by. In truth, I shouldn't even be working on this. Still have the other fics to contend to. *hides under the desk before the readers decide to kill her for not finishing her other fics first*

Well, I had been working on this since I first saw the movie. I couldn't put up a working prologue. This is the second version of the prologue and I hope that this one would be better than the last one. I don't think you wanna see that one. It was horrible!

Anyway, this chapter is the thoughts of one of the main characters (for those who haven't seen the movie of course). It will all become clear in the next chapter.

I hope you guys will like this.^^

Flamers can still go to hell and kiss Zabuza's ass. (But they'll have to get through Haku first.^^)

Started: November 25, 2003

Ended: November 25, 2003


	2. Chapter One

Title: Underworld  
  
Aurhor: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke, one-sided Kabuto/Sasuke, one-sided Anko + Kabuto  
  
WARNING: YAOI. Well, not yet anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto. And don't own "Underworld" either.  
  
Author's notes: I found it extremely difficult to write this. I was afraid that I'd mess up the plot. If you saw the movie, I would just like to warn you that some of the details and dialogue were put in a different scene. I don't have a copy of the movie enough to put everything in where they should be.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The night was bleak as the rain poured relentlessly onto the scurrying people. Thunder and lighting accompanied the storm. The streets were crowded as people hurried to their intended destinations.  
  
A young man crouched on the archs of a high building, surveying the ground below. He had raven-black hair, usually spiked but now wet and clinging to the shape of his skull. His skin was pale and not a single scar could be seen. His face was as beautiful and delicate as an angel if there was such a being. His eyes were red with three markings in it at the moment but usually it was as black as obsidian. His lips were supple and currently it was in a frown.  
  
His body was lean yet well-built. A sleeveless black body suit clung to every curve enticingly and an equally black coat over the suit. His legs were covered in knee-high boots with two-inch soles.  
  
His eyes wandered from person to person until it stopped on a blond then the two men who followed him. He glanced at his companion who was seated not far from him, taking pictures with his camera. His companion looked at him and nodded before jumping off.  
  
The young man jumped off not long after. He landed on his feet, bending his knees a little for balance and started walking as if he did not just jump off a building.  
  
No one noticed to strange phenomenon. No one ever did. People had always prefered to hide behind ignorance rather than opening their eyes and see the truth.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A young man with blond hair walked briskly down the street. He had no intention of being late for work.  
  
His blond hair was spikey but at this particular occasion it was plastered to his head. The hood of his jacket was of little help in this weather. His eyes were bright blue that seemed to glow with their own light. There six marks on his face, three lines for each cheek that made him look more feline than anything else. His body was lean yet muscular. And currently, he was wearing a plain black shirt and an old pair of jeans and of course, his jacket.  
  
He quickly made his way down the steps to the subway, completely unaware of the two men that followed him.  
  
He sighed as he got down, seeing as the train had just arrived. He had made it in time. He looked up, feeling as though he was being watched and his breath got caught in his throat when he saw a particular young man looking at him from behind on of the pillars. He felt as if he would drown in those obsidian eyes.  
  
He had never seen someone so beautiful before. It seemed like he wasn't the only one affected but he honestly could not think of any reason why that young man would look at him. Too bad he would only see this ethereal being only once and probably never again.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The raven-haired young man leaned on a pillar waiting for his targets, the two lycans, to arrive. They needed to deal with these men as quickly and as quietly as possible. Getting the mortals involved would cause too much complications.  
  
Then he sensed their arrival and looked in their direction. He caught his breath as his eyes came into contact with a blond-haired man's bright blue eyes. It was as if time stopped. A strange heat coursed through his body. It made him feel oddly alive. He had not felt that way since he gave up his mortality to pursue the lycans.  
  
Then the blond looked away and kept walking. The young man looked behind the blond and saw his targets walking briskly as if trying to catch up with someone. Behind the targets was his companion, trying to catch up with them.  
  
He moved back and hid himself from sight. It was right before the next opened door that one of them turned around and spotted his companion and screamed, "Vamps!"  
  
Then he pulled out a gun and opened fire. The young man's companion ducked behind the pillars, returning fire as he did so. The young man himself fired at the target. The target's companion moved closer and fired at them, hitting the other vampire. People ran for cover was bullets came at them from both sides, caught in a cross fire being two species.  
  
Hiding from the shower of bullets the raven-haired vampire watched as his companion was incinerated from the inside and turned to ashes. His eyes were wide in shock. It was impossible for a vampire to die from a bullet alone. A back up came down the subway upon hearing the commotion. He followed the first one that opened fire, leaving the young man to deal with the other.  
  
He reloaded his guns and walked out, advancing slowly as he fired at the one left behind. They opened fire at each other not noticing the people who cried out and screamed as they tried to run for their lives.  
  
A woman got shot by the target and was convulsing on the floor. The young man paid no attention to her, instead he focused on the target. The blond from earlier, pulled the woman to the side and told her to calm down and that she was going to be alright. Then he started examining her wound.  
  
The vampire ran out of bullets and hid behind a pillar reloading both guns. The target took this opportunity to run out of his hiding spot behind another pillar and started trying to pry the blond away from the woman. The blond shoved the man away.  
  
Then, the vampire shot the lycan's shoulder and he let go before running into the train. He knocked passengers over and frightened the others, making his way to the back of the train. Then he jumped through the window at the back and continued running with the young man close at his heels.  
  
Managing to get far ahead of the vampire, the target lycan rested against the wall realizing that it would be a while before the young man could catch up with him. After all, vampires couldn't run as fast as lycans.  
  
He dug into his shoulder and pulled out a bullet. He hissed at the feel of silver, steaming hot on his hand. He dropped the metal and continued running.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The other lycan cursed as he ran out of bullets. He tossed the gun aside and started running through the train with a vampire close at his heels. They ran until the end where the vampire finally caught up with him and tackled him, sending them both crashing through the door and onto the tracks.  
  
Then they snarled and growled at each other, the vampire baring his fangs while the lycan transformed into his wolf form and lunged. The vampire didn't stand a chance as he was ripped limb from limb. There was a great splattering of blood on the walls and the passing train.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The young man continued his pursuit of the target, running as fast as his immortal legs to take him. He managed to follow the target until a small passage. He looked down and stooped to pick up a crushed piece of metal. One of his bullets he presumed.  
  
Then his ears picked up a sound. He leaned against the wall as the sound of someone or something coming at high speed came closer and closer and he peeked.  
  
He pressed himself back against the wall at the passing of the train. He sighed in relief as it passed. He had thought it was the other one. Handling one was bad enough but two at the same time alone would be like having a death wish.  
  
He stared at the wall beside him and noticed the blood trail. He followed it slowly and cautiously, expecting the target to try and ambush him but it was not so. He followed the trail to a grate which led to the sewers.  
  
He pulled it off easily and jumped down. He landed on both legs steadily and had his gun ready at once and shot as the lycan shot at him as well. The young man didn't shoot just once but several times before walking closer to the still living and breathing target and shot him on the head.  
  
Then he got down on one knee and picked up the dead lycan's gun and opened it. He stared incredulously at the bullets. But whatever his thoughts were, they were cut off.  
  
A loud growl emanated from above him and resounded in the enclosed space. His eyes went wide. The other one was already here. What happened his comrade?  
  
The growl was closer now and something landed behind him. The werewolf lunged at him and he quickly turned around and threw four silver shuriken at it.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was not long after that the young man found himself running for his life in the seemingly never-ending underground maze. He just kept opening doors and running. When he was a good distance away from the lycan, he stopped to catch his breath.  
  
And it just so happened that he had stopped somewhere where there was some sort of commotion coming from above. There was a large gaping hole on the ceiling a small distance from it but he could not go there as there were bars that prevented him to going towards it.  
  
His eyes went wide as snarls and growls reached his eyes. It was not people up there but... lycans... Many of them...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Following the hole on the ceiling, one would find it leading to a grate on the floor. And on that floor were a couple of rowdy men. One would think that they were placing bets for a brawl. But...  
  
It was no ordinary brawl.  
  
There were two wolf creatures snarling, growling and striking at each other with their claws. A loud voice stopped and silenced them all.  
  
"Enough!" It was a tall man with bandages covering his mouth and nose. His eyes were cold and caused the men to cower were they stood. "You're acting like a bunch of rabid dogs!"  
  
No one said anything. No one had the courage to do so. Their leader was furious.  
  
"Go back to work."  
  
Then the man looked at the two combatants who had now changed back into their human form. "Put some clothes on." And he left.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The young man was so intent on listening to what was happening upstairs that he almost didn't hear the pursuing lycan crash through the door very close to where he was.  
  
He started running again. Hopefully, he'd be able to make it out alive to warn the other Death Dealers.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A car was let in as it sped through the driveway before coming to a complete halt before the steps to the front door. The rain still poured heavily.  
  
The vampire from the subway got out of the car and looked at the mansion before him. It was the sanctuary of his coven. From the outside it looked forbidding but inside, it was warm with the scent of the bloody liquor that was constantly poured to satiate the thirst for human blood.  
  
He scowled. Most of the vampires in his coven were a bunch of power-hungry bureaucrats who wouldn't even do well against the lycans. They were all the same. All talk yet nothing to show for it.  
  
He climbed up the steps and slammed the door open. Everyone within the vicinity looked up and saw him walking briskly through the room and slamming another door shut.  
  
They merely turned to each other, shrugged and went back to what they were talking about before they were so rudely interrupted.  
  
The young man continued on turning corners, opening doors until he reached the armory where all the other Death Dealers were.  
  
Ignoring the line to his friend, Kakashi, he pushed through the throng and dropped the lycan's gun on the table.  
  
Kakashi was a silver-gray-haired weapons specialist. Most of the vampires know that underneath the mask he always wore, he was drop dead gorgeous. His eyes were mismatched, having lost one of them in a battle long ago. He and Sasuke got along very well as they tended to be more focused on the extermination of the lycans than anyone else.  
  
"Care to explain this?" Sasuke said, arching a brow.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Sasuke," Kakashi said, his only visible eye was curved in a mock happy arc. Then he pulled out the clip and his eye widened. "What the hell?"  
  
The other Death Dealers murmured amongst themselves.  
  
"Exactly," Sasuke said as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"These are UV clips. It's impossible for the lycans to have this sort of technology. It must've been stolen from the military or something."  
  
"Can you do something about it?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
Sasuke nodded and was about to say something else when his comrades parted wide enough for the leader of their coven, Kabuto, his little assistant, Anko and his body guards to come through.  
  
Kabuto was a white-haired young man with round wire-rimmed glasses perched on his nose. He was a man of ambition. He planned to rule the world with his long-winding bureaucracy instead of focusing on more important things like getting rid of the lycans. He may have been the one who defeated Zabuza but Sasuke held a great dislike for him.  
  
"What is going on here?" Kabuto said. Then he saw Sasuke and a small smirk played on his lips. "Oh, hello, Sasuke."  
  
The raven-haired young man felt like snakes were crawling up his skin. He frowned, his eyes narrowing. "Hello, Kabuto." And he looked away, not being able to bear the thought of Kabuto shamelessly ogling him. At the same time, he felt Anko's hate-filled eyes on him.  
  
Not having Sasuke's attention directed at him anymore, Kabuto turned his attention back at Kakashi. "So? What is all this commotion about?"  
  
"UV clips sir. Sasuke got it from a lycan."  
  
"A lycan? Lycan's aren't that smart enough to think of something like this."  
  
"There's a gathering of the lycans in great numbers. I passed it in the sewers," Sasuke spoke up. "Please allow me to take a few Death Dealers and -"  
  
The white-haired vampire shook his head. "No. There aren't that many lycans left and besides, it would be impossible for them to gather together with the Death Dealers scouring the entire city for them."  
  
"But -"  
  
"But nothing! Did you even see them?"  
  
"No, but I heard them. You have to believe me." Seeing that arguing with Kabuto was getting nowhere. He sighed. "Then at least, just send some of the Death Dealers to check the place out."  
  
Kabuto nodded. "Very well." When Sasuke and Kakashi made a move to go, he held up his hand. "Wait. just where do you think you're going?"  
  
Kakashi replied, "To check the place out."  
  
"No." Kabuto pointed to his bodyguards. "Baki and his team will handle that. You will stay here." Then he turned to Sasuke. "And you, you are not going anywhere. You are staying here for the party."  
  
Sasuke scowled at him and stormed off.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Somewhere in the sewers, a lycan with several shuriken protruding from his chest walked over to his fallen comrade and picked up his carcass and left.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sasuke found himself in the viewing room, where he could view the tomb of his leader, Orochimaru. It was not that the Elder was dead. He was simply sleeping. Every century an Elder would be awakened and the previous one would go to sleep. As is tradition, only one Elder will rule at one time so as to avoid too much conflict.  
  
Right now, the Elder that was awake was Tsunade and Orochimaru was not be awakened for another hundred more years as Jiraiya will be awakened in a few days.  
  
There were three Elders. All of them were of great power and strength and they were greatly feared and respected for it. They were all reknowned to possess great wisdom and insight yet Sasuke would never understand why Orochimaru would leave a bureaucrat like Kabuto in charge.  
  
There was a glass separating him from the room where Orochimaru's body was kept in a large coffin locked under the room by several bolts and locks.  
  
Sensing someone coming up behind him, he sighed. "What is it that you want, Kabuto?"  
  
"You should be upstairs preparing for the party."  
  
"I'm not going." Sasuke caught a glimpse of the scowl on the white-haired vampire's face through his reflection on the glass. "Orochimaru would've believed me. He would've sent every Death Dealer down there scouring for the lycans even if there was only one of them."  
  
Then, the raven-haired young man found himself shoved to the wall and slapped by an angry bureaucrat. His eyes widened as he stared at Kabuto.  
  
"I will not be humiliated by someone as insubordinate at you. Orochimaru-sama left me in charge!" He stepped back and composed himself. He looked up and saw Anko lingering by the doorway. "Make sure he wears something appropriate." Then he left.  
  
Anko went up to Sasuke and tugged at his hand. "Come on. Let's get you dressed."  
  
~~~~~  
  
A few minutes later, the young man sat in front of the computer, scanning through the photographs his comrade had taken of the lycans. He clicked at every picture, trying to find out what they were after. Why would they have panicked and opened fire in public? It just wasn't normally done.  
  
The door opened and Anko came in with a fishnet shirt and a pair of black shorts. She frowned at the sight of him working and walked over to the dresser.   
  
"Ah... you're gonna look drop dead sexy in this one..." Anko posed in front of the mirror, holding the fishnet shirt up and observing just how she would look in it.  
  
Ignoring her, Sasuke enlarged the photograph of the two lycans and noticed something odd. He enlarged the picture of the young man in front of the two werewolves. His breath got caught in his throat as memories of the blond from the subway assaulted his senses.  
  
One was when their eyes met and the other one was when one of the lycans tried to drag him off...  
  
Then everything clicked and came together in his mind.  
  
"They were after you."  
  
~~~~~  
  
~TBC~  
  
Author's notes: Whoa! It took me one month to finish this entire chapter. I hope it meets your expectations. Sadly, there was only a short NaruSasu moment here. Will try to add more but *shrugs* we'll just have to see.  
  
Flamers can go to hell and kiss Zabuza's ass! (But they'll have to get through Haku to do it!)  
  
Started: October 26, 2003  
  
Ended: November 26, 2003 


End file.
